


The Thin Line

by deadpotato



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpotato/pseuds/deadpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How a few seconds changed Skye's life. How a bubbly British accented genius lady doctor is Skye's thin line between sanity and insanity. Includes spoilers from Season 2's Finale. Im going to add OC's and some cookies along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first story ever, and I posted this January 2016 and I ended it already. But since Ive been on hiatus, my perfectly impulsive mind continued it. And Along the way, I will add cookie crumbs about my next story. So sorry for the wait and here you go, I edited this to prepare for the longer run. Here you go. I need feedbacks! Haha
> 
> I don't own anything

Skye wakes up then looks at the clock atop her bedside table. It is still early and she can’t sleep anymore. She exhausted herself last night by doing sets at the base’s gym. She often uses her body to get her mind off of things. She works out, she runs, she spars, and she lifts weights. Since May’s departure, she has left with no one to spar with. Her training with May taught her many moves for self defense and offense.

The tragedy with her parents still hurts her. She just had a family; she just met her father and mother. Given that her father is not as sane as a normal person, compared to her mother, her father will pass as the sane one of the two. But still, it’s better to have someone than no one. It broke her in every way. Watching her father break her mother by his own hands, literally breaking his love until she stopped breathing, it killed her too. And that’s not the end of it. It’s like they put her to her own grave by erasing his father’s memories, completely erasing her existence to her one last family left. She knows that it’s for the better but again, she’s left with no one.

These events led her to have the right to breakdown. That is why she stays at the gym, to keep her from thinking about those things.

She throws relentless punches at the bag, and then hears incoming footsteps. She throws a couple again then turned around to see who is approaching.

**Jemma.**

There’s something about this woman that makes her smile no matter what her mood is. And that’s what she did. She smiled at Jemma who smiled back at her. There’s something about that smile that is given to her every time, it’s the one that makes her forget her frustrations and problems, one that makes her weightless. And it’s different than any other smile Jemma makes, it’s like it is just reserved for her. That thought alone sends butterflies to her stomach.

_That’s why I like her._

_Wait what??_

She instantly cleared her head from her train of thoughts then starts to speak to Jemma.

“Hey, you’re up early” she said smiling as she returns to throw couple of punches at the bag.

“Yeah, I can’t seem to sleep either, I heard some noise coming this way and figured it’d be you. Also, I thought maybe now’s a good time to make use of this gym’s equipments” Jemma answers with a shrug then started stretching.

With Jemma’s answer, Skye throws a glance at the other woman’s direction to notice the woman’s clothing: Running shoes, yoga pants then a sports bra underneath a loose sleeveless shirt. Skye walks around the bag to get a better view of her company in the room. She then notices that her companion has toned legs and ass. Jemma may be a nerd, but she definitely knows how to take care of her body. Not just her brain got exercises; she knew that the girl is a gym person too, if not she has a routine that gets her muscles in some parts of her body toned. The thought alone makes her mouth water.

_Ugh! What the hell is wrong with me!_

She knows that Jemma is an attractive woman with big brains. Ever since Skye stepped on the bus, she instantly had a crush on Jemma the first time she laid her eyes on the woman. And until now, as they got closer to each other, her feelings for Jemma developed to more than a crush. Jemma had earned a spot in Skye’s heart. And it’s a very big deal to Skye. Skye is a very closed off person, not letting anyone in because she knows that change is a very constant thing. That’s why Jemma is special and the thought alone scares her.

Skye shakes her head to clear her thoughts as she throws again several punches at the bag. She watched Jemma start to run at the treadmill, her toned legs getting into action. She then thought of something to ask the other woman.

“Do you always run here? I never saw you in here until now” she asked Jemma as she stopped punching the bag to sit down and rest.

“I just ran here a few times, I am not a gym person but I used to run back at the academy, I noticed some treadmills in here few weeks ago and figured I can try them some time. When I can’t sleep I go here, get a few minutes to run” Jemma answered as she starts to have a steady running pace at the equipment.

“Ah, that’s why, I go here every morning to spar with May until she left and never saw you” Skye throws her a look as she decided to try the weights in the corner.

“Yeah, I know that. Your training with her is very exhausting, but I know you learned many things from her” Jemma said as she throws a look to Skye.

“Oh yes, those trainings made me so tired everyday, but I needed it. It taught me to have some control on my body, now that May’s gone, I still need to sustain this for control and also I don’t want to get fat by not burning those carbs and grease that I eat” she laughs as she answers Jemma.

“Ah yes, those carbohydrates and fats you eat will not burn itself” Jemma laughs as she starts to have ragged breathing due to running. “But then, I would still say that you’re be beautiful no matter what your body weight is” she continued while smiling, as she returns her gaze forward and stared at the wall.

This comment made Skye stop. Her right hand carrying a dumbbell is in mid-motion as she gaped at the woman in the treadmill.

 _Did she just say I’m beautiful?_ Skye thought as she smiles. This woman really makes miracles for her.

This playful flirtation with each other is not new to the two of them. Whenever one of them is feeling down, the other would cheer them up. A few statements and flirtations may have made few fellow agents raise their eyebrows, but they don’t need to explain themselves, it’s their way of comforting each other and making their situation lighter. This morning in the gym is no different from it.

The two agents in the gym settled in their own activities, a comfortable silence surrounds them and lasts a few minutes before half an hour until Skye thought of something.

“Hey, wanna grab breakfast later after we showered? I figured if we can finish this early and take a shower, we can still have time for a good breakfast” she asked Jemma, as she stopped her stretching to cool down from her exercise. “I know a good diner just around the corner”.

“Yeah sure” Jemma flashes a smile as she started to slow down to stop and stretches. “Coffee is good in the morning but a good breakfast is better, we need it for our today’s activities”.

“Let’s go hit the showers then!” Skye happily stated as she stood up gathering her towel.

The walked side by side to the door, but it opened before they did and Mack greeted them.

“Hey, girls! I see you had an early morning session huh?” Mack playfully shouldered Skye as they exit the Gym.

“Good morning to you too Mack!” Skye said as Jemma smiled

“You had a late start Mack, we’re already hitting the showers” Jemma stated as she wiped a thin sheet of sweat in her forehead.

“See you later!” Skye shouted as they started to walk side by side again to the shower room.

  


MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS

 

After showering, Skye walks to Jemma’s room and she reached a few steps before Jemma’s door until she is interrupted by Bobby.

“Hey Skye! Good morning!” the tall blonde greeted her enthusiastically with a matching shit eating grin on her face. _Is she on something?_ “I see you’re ready to make your day huh? Anyway, Coulson said she needed us two in his office. This is kind of urgent, so you better make it quick with lady love over there” the blonde said as she matches her shit eating grin with a wink then started to walk away. “See you in a few Skye!”  

Skye stood, mouth hanging agape at the words of her friend.  _What lady love? What’s that about making my day?_ Bobby is getting weirder and weirder as the days progress. The said blonde is not new to the Skye-Jemma friendship/flirtations but nowadays Bobby is like having some ulterior motive about her friendship with Jemma, her comments about them is getting more irrelevant as days pass and an example is what happened few moments ago.

Skye shook her head to clear her thoughts and focuses on more pressing matters. Jemma and Breakfast.

 _So much for a Breakfast date_ , she thought.

She knocked at Jemma’s door and a few seconds later it opened. Skye looks apologetic as she started to explain to Jemma,

“Uhm, hey” she started.

“Hey back” Jemma said as she fix a few things in her table, “are we ready to go?” she asked and turned around to look at Skye.

“Yeah, about that.. I bumped into Bobby in the hallway, she said Coulson needs me and her in his office, uh, immediately” Skye explained and noticed the slow disappearance of the smile in Jemma’s face “Can we um, reschedule? Dinner maybe? I promise it won’t be interrupted this time”

Jemma masked his disappointed with a cough “Uhm, okay yeah sure, it’s our job anyway, we are needed. I’ll just grab something at the kitchen later. So uh, see you later I guess?” Jemma asked as she closes her door and moved out of her room and into the hallway to walk together with Skye.

“Yeah, I’m really sorry Jem, I’ll make it up to you” Skye said pleading. This statement made Jemma return a not that wide smile but still a sincere smile.

“It’s okay Skye, I’ll see you later okay?” Jemma said as they reach the end of the hallway. She then stared into Skye’s eyes as if searching for something.

Skye automatically locked eyes with Jemma. _She really have beautiful eyes_ , _I can stare at them all day. I like it. I like her._ Her thoughts were then interrupted by Jemma leaning and giving her a kiss on her lips and whispering to her ear “take care Skye, make sure you grab something to eat too” lovingly. Jemma turns around and started walking in the laboratory’s direction.

A whole minute passed until Skye’s left hand rises to her lips and touches it. _She kissed me._ She stared at the path taken by Jemma as if she still sees the woman retreating, her heart still pounding erratically in her chest. A few seconds later, she started to turn around and head the opposite the direction and into Coulson’s office.

She arrives at Coulsons office but still all she can feel is being weightless and Coulson saying “another Inhuman have been reported in this …………..” have been muffled. She still feels lightheaded from the kiss and then she realized one thing.

_Yeah. I really like her._

_  
_

MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS

  


As the realization dawned on her, she started to panic. She is still on a mission and even though she’s still on her best, she seemed a thousand miles away.

**The need to always see Jemma.**

**The need to always be with Jemma whenever she is not busy.**

**The longing glances.**

**The special smiles.**

**Jemma’s place in Skye’s heart.**

_I am such an idiot. I am so blind. I am falling for her after all and I am just realizing it now? And all it took is just one kiss? I’m so pathetic._

Until their mission is over, Skye is still in her own world of thoughts. And in the end, she devised an idea that can make or break her in the following few hours.

**She will ask Jemma on a date.**

**  
**

MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS

 

As they arrived to the base after finishing their mission, Skye has one person in her mind. Jemma. She almost ran up to the laboratory where the said woman is supposed to be doing her work, but she’s not there, just her partner, Fitz.

“Hey, Fitz, have you seen Jemma?” Skye asked shakily and out of breath from almost running to the lab.

“Hey, Skye, yeah, Jemma is out, they are retrieving some 0-8-4 from the Hydra facility, do you have to say something to her? You can leave a message and I’ll tell her later when she comes back” Fitz answered while still tinkering at some things in front of him.

“uh, it’s okay, I’ll just tell her later or just call her” Skye said dejectedly and turned to leave the room “See you later Fitz” she throw her parting words at the good scientist.

It is past lunch time and she is still waiting for Jemma to arrive. An hour of waiting in her room and her impatience got the better of her. She grabbed her phone and tapped Jemma’s number which is on a speed dial. _So blind Skye, you even have her number on speed dial, the first speed dial! Ugh. So blind!_

Her self rant is interrupted by a cheerful voice on the other line. A voice she knew so well. A voice she could immediately recognize in any planet.

“Hello Skye! I’m just thinking about you” Jemma answered on the other side of the line “how are you doing?”

“Hi Jem, I’m cool, I miss you by the way” Skye said, unable to stop her words.

“aww, I missed you too, it’s been hell here, there’s too much stuff in this facility. I hate Hydra” Jemma said from the other line.

“hey uh about dinner date later-“ she is cut of by the other woman.

“So it’s a date huh? Is this your way of making things up to me? Are we gonna dress up?” Jemma spoke to quickly and too happily as to Skye’s amazement.

“Yeah, Jem, you got me, uh, you wanna dress up? Like dress fancy? Skye asks.

“of course Skye, a nice place, nice food and a nice and I dare say hot date wearing something fancy, isn’t that perfect?” Jemma answered non chalantly.

“J, you know I don’t do dresses” Skye groaned as she rolls on her bed but still a smile is plastered on her face.

“Come on S, for me, I thought you’d make it up to me.. pretty please?” Jemma gave her best pouting voice on the other line.

And that is all it takes for Skye to agree.

“Okay, okay, you got me there. We’ll wear something fancy, I’ll pick you up at around 7, that okay?” Skye asked.

“yeah, that’s fine, see you later Skye” Jemma answered and Skye hears two other muffled voices saying Jemma is being needed, “hey, uh Skye, I got to go, something is needing my attention and it’s pretty urgent, I see you later okay, love you” Jemma said those last words and Skye froze. She looked at her phone for a few split seconds and before she could say anything back, the line went dead.

_She loves me._

And that is the thing that made Skye’s resolve firm. She’ll ask Jemma to be her Girlfriend tonight.

  


MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS

  


After her conversation with Jemma, Skye is called by Coulson in his office.

“Skye, I know this past few weeks have been hard for you, and I know we are all to be blamed for that, that’s why I need you to come with me” that is Coulson said and the next thing she knew she is being dropped by a vet clinic. At first, she is puzzled as to what Coulson is saying, but then she sees him. She sees her father, talking to she assumed is a costumer and patient, a lady with her dog in its leash going inside the clinic. Before her mind can process it, she started walking towards his father. Of course, he cannot remember her, but one look to his father and his smiling face made Skye conclude that this way is much better for his father. Making him forget all those bad things and making a fresh start.

After talking to his father about having to adopt pets, she walked back to Coulson and thanked him.

“Thank you for doing that for him” Skye said as she leaned onto Lola “I know aspects of the TAHITI program don’t sit well with you”

“This does” Coulson answered.

“He has a lot to give, and now a way to give it” Skye said, still looking at her father’s clinic.

“And what about you,are you ready to refocus your energies?” Coulson asked as he handed Skye a binder.

Skye accepted it as she said “team focused around people with powers? How many on the list”

They talk more about the program that she will be conducting but she is now feeling lighter that usual, her father being lifted off knowing that he is already starting in his new “normal” life.

 Now, she can refocus to her only problem left and that concerns a bubbly British accented genius lady doctor that has been running on her mind all day.

  


MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS

  


It is late afternoon when they arrived back at the base. She is exhausted. Clearly getting a very few hours of sleep has already taking a toll on her. She joined Bobby in their office and slumped at the couch to take a nap.

“Hey, you look beat, you okay?” Bobby asked her while doing something in her computer.

“Yeah, just didn’t get enough sleep last night” Skye answered as she stretched into the couch.

“Ha, yeah right. I thought I heard your door opened earlier this morning, around four I think” Bobby started to smile as she remembered “then few moments later Simmons’ door opened.. You have something to do with that?” the blonde asked playfully.

“Hey, what do you mean by that? I went to the gym, then she went too. And why do you think I went to Simmons’ room? In fact I’m already starting my routine when she came at the Gym – hey why am I explaining it to you?” Skye rambles.

“Come on Skye! I know you have a crush on our brainy lady doctor! I know you two have crushes on each other! Look! the flirting to each other thing, those times that you have meals together as much as you can, if I know better you’re going to dates, she’s the only one you give that love sick smile you do whenever you see her – come on Skye! It’s obvious! You’re falling for her her, and she likes you” Bobby explained to Skye as she stood up and faced Skye. “I bet 50 that you and the doc are dating!” she exclaimed.

“Hey! You’re putting bets on us? Who’s in this! And what love sick eyes! I don’t do that!” Skye bolted up in a sitting position on the couch.

“Mack and Hunter, hey, it’s too obvious! I know you two want to date each other! I noticed that whenever the doc can’t see you she usually asks your whereabouts, or when you’re not looking at her, she stares at you! You can’t really deny it Skye!” Bobby explained. “Just ‘fess up so I can win against those two”.

“Hey, there’s nothing going on between us” _I wish there is.._ she thought.

“Ha! I knew it!” bobby shouted in glee.

“Huh? Knew what? Oh shit, I said that aloud didn’t I?” Skye face palmed.

“Yeah Skye, you totally did! You should tell the doc before it’s too late!” She clearly likes you Skye” Bobby said, sitting beside Skye patting her leg.

“I don’t want to ruin our friendship, she’s my bestfriend, I just figured out I’m falling for her when she kissed me this morning” Skye said dejectedly

“Oh my God, you kissed?! I totally knew it!” the blonde said enthusiastically.

“She kissed me on the lips, its just a peck you idiot!” Skye immediately answered, then she followed up “all day I’ve been thinking about that, that’s why I’ve been so stressed, I will..um.. ask her to be my girlfriend later during our dinner date”

“oh my god! Go for it! Dinner date huh, you just got back from a mission, when did you asked her?” Bobby asked with a bit of eagerness in her voice.

“When you called me in this morning in the hallway, we’re about to grab breakfast at the diner, that’s why I had to change plans with her, we agreed to dinner, and later I called her and suggested we dress fancy as a way to apologize to her for changing our plans and it became a date” Skye said with a playful glare to the tall blonde sitting next to her.

“You suggested? No way!” Bobby exclaimed knowing that Skye is not one for fancy dresses.

“Okay okay, she suggested, I agreed” Skye answered.

“Ha! Whipped!” the tall blonde said with a grin to tease the smaller brunette.

“yeah, whatever, Hey, why too late?” she asked remembering Bobby’s words.

“Um, uh, Fitz kinda overheard us while we are talking about our bets this morning, he heard me saying that you two are dating but he said that you two are just friends, he clearly likes Jemma too Skye, he insisted that you two are just close friends, Hunter kinda provoked him to ask Jemma out, I think he is just waiting for Jemma to get back” Bobby explained.

“What?! Why didn’t you interfere?” Skye asks bolting to a standing position.

“Hey, it’s three against one, Mack and Hunter is against me! And I’m pretty sure you like each other” Bobby said raising both her hands.

“Oh my god! I think saw and overheard Jemma going to the creepy thing downstairs and examining it! They just arrived too when we arrived! Oh my God! Why didn’t you say earlier?!” Skye paced while a million thoughts run her mind.

“Hey! I thought you’re already dating!” Bobby explained.

_Oh. My. God. What if Jemma said yes to Fitz?!_

_They’re pretty close to each other._

_What if she agreed to go out with him?_

_What will I do?_

_You’re an idiot Skye!_

_A big fucking idiot!_

_You love her you moron! What if you’re too late?!_

Skye ran out of the room as she thought of a million things in her mind. She ran to where the ‘creepy thing’ is roomed, but on the way, she bumped into Fitz.

 _Oh shit!_ She thought. _He’s been there already! Did he asked her? Did she said yes?!_

“Hey Fitz!” she nervously greeted the man and asked “have you seen Jemma?”

“Oh Hi Skye, Jemma is in room with the 0-8-4 recovered in the Hydra facility” Fitz asked with a quite dejected look in his face.

 Skye didn’t notice this because she’s already running to the room where Jemma is. A few turns and stairs later, she reached the room breathing hard. She looked into it but there’s no one, just a rock in a glass cage with its doors open.

“Jemma?” she said to the empty room.

“Jem?” she said walking in front of the open door of the glass cage. She turned around scanning the room “hey jemma?”

A few seconds later, Bobby comes barging into the room dragging her away from the cage.

“Get away from that Skye!” Bobby shouted dragging her out of the room.

“Bobby, what’s happening? I can’t find Jemma” Skye questioned as she looked at the tall blonde.

“Skye, lets get out of here, I’ll explain in the office” Bobby said dragging Skye out of the room.

“What’s happening Bobby? What happened there?” Skye asked. Different emotions is present in her face and the most obvious is worry and fear.

“Look at this Skye” Bobby said giving her a tablet where a footage in the 0-8-4 room is being played.

**There is jemma, talking to Fitz.**

**Fitz asking Jemma out.**

**Fitz accidentally opening the cage’s lock.**

**Jemma, turning down Fitz when he asked.**

**Jemma saying she has a dinner date for that night.**

**Fitz, leaving the room dejected.**

**Jemma turning her back at the glass cage.**

**The 0-8-4 swallowing Jemma.**

**Skye entering the room.**

_Oh my God._

_I was just seconds away. If I have gotten there earlier I could have saved her._

_I haven’t even told her what I am feeling for her._

These are the thoughts of Skye as she stared off to space and started walking to her room with the tablet in her hand.

_I didn’t get to say I love her._

When she reached her room, she climbed up her bed, hugged her knees in front of her and played the footage being swallowed and Skye entering over and over.

  


MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS

 

A week later, this is still the position Bobby found Skye in, curled in a fetal position watching Jemma get swallowed by the rock over and over again.

Bobby is the one to feed Skye, to stop her from doing something reckless just to find information about the 0-8-4, stopping her from getting into the room, stopping her from being depressed. But still, a week passed and no progress has been made. One week since Jemma is last seen. One week since Bobby saw Skye so afraid but still full of promise when she ran out of the door to tell Jemma her feelings. One week since she saw Skye breakdown all over again.

 _Some people say that there is just a very thin line between sanity and insanity. In this case, Skye’s thin line is Jemma._ Bobbi thought but all she can do is sigh, kiss Skye’s forehead and whisper “don’t give up” to the depressed woman.

  


MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS MAOS

  


 

In Skye’s train of thought, one sentence is repeating itself.

 

**Jemma, what about our dinner date?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the second chapter. Hope you enjoy reading, feedbacks will be warmly welcomed!

Skye wakes up with a jolt. She is breathing heavily and instead of feeling well rested, she feels tired despite the fact that she had just woken up from a 10-hour sleep. This is nothing new to her though. She knows that taking sleeping pills will not help her be well rested, but she needed it. The nightmares kept on coming and it is all because these nightmares are about a certain doctor. That is why she needed them to stop.

She started taking it 10 days after that night. If she won't, she knows she'll go insane. She can't sleep properly anymore. If it happens that she fell asleep, it will be filled with nightmares about Jemma being sucked by the monolith. Bobbi introduced the pills to her because the tall blonde knows that lack of sleep is not good for her health, physically and mentally.

Skye sighs. Every time she wakes up, she wishes that everything were just an elaborate nightmare. But no, it is very real.

It has been a month since the incident.

A month since she last saw Jemma.

A month since she last felt happy.

A month since she last felt alive.

So she sits up and changes into yoga pants, sports bra and a thin shirt. She will just exhaust herself in the gym again.

* * *

Bobbi is always there for her. She takes care of her so she doesn't hurt herself more that she already did. The tall blonde is the one who suggested to her to go out of her room and do other things. Coulson decided that Skye needs a break from everything that happened, for her to mourn and to break, and to pick and put herself back up again whenever she's ready.

So she decided to tire herself out in the gym. She practically lived there. After two weeks of moping in her room, Bobbi finally convinced her to do anything aside from curling up in a ball in her bed. Nowadays, she wears herself out from physical activities until she can't move anymore. Food has been brought down to her by one of her friends and sometimes even Coulson.

Until they find Jemma, she will stay this way.

* * *

"It has been a month sir, with all due respect, we need to get Skye out of here. Give her a mission away from here. Introduce her to a new environment. This is not healthy for her" Bobbi argued as she talks to Coulson in his office.

They've been informed about reports of Inhumans doing not so good things to a certain place in somewhere in Australia. Bobbi thinks that she can persuade Skye to go there with them. She thinks that it will be a good start for the girl to heal.

"Are you sure about this Bobbi?" Coulson asked while still thinking about the blonde haired agents' suggestion. "She is definitely fit physically, but mentally, I don't know. How can you be sure that she does not compromise this mission?"

"I'll take responsibility sir" the blonde answered with unwavering resolve. "This will help her, I know that this is hard for her, it is hard for us, but we need to move on. Our people are doing the best they can to study the Monolith. Let's help Skye by doing this, trust me Phil, if not as an agent but as a friend. Please" Bobbi pleaded.

Phil ponders about this argument, but what the hell, they need Skye and Jemma to come back. So he agrees.

* * *

After Skye decided to live everyday by wearing herself out, she stopped talking to anyone, even Bobbi. It is a good day when Skye answers them with a sentence. After all that happened, she can't blame the girl. She is mourning for her loss, and so are they.

Bobbi doesn't know how to persuade Skye, so imagine her reaction when Skye answered her and agreed to the mission.

* * *

Skye together with Bobbi and Hunter had a silent ride in one of Coulson's jets until they reached their destination. A forest filled place in the wilderness of Australia where few tribes are living in. Their informant once he arrived told them that he crossed paths with these tribes some time ago and said that it is lead with a person with two guards, all having super human abilities. The leader is said to have descended once from the sky and the tribesmen started worshipping them because of the supernatural occurrence. Telekinesis.

"I will give you this key to the cabin near the forest close to the nearest town and also close to the tribe without them noticing. So you can observe and devise a plan" their informant, Sacho, said to them after telling his knowledge about the mission.

"Thank you Sacho, take care" Hunter said.

With that, Sacho left and they used camouflage mode for their jet to be hidden and went to the said cabin. They will stay there for a few weeks to observe and devise a plan for the Inhuman tyrant.

Their trip was short until they saw a clearing that showed a cabin big enough to accommodate them three. Bobbi tries to engage Skye in a conversation and she is delighted to have a few responses back.

"Skye, there are two rooms, feel free to choose the room facing the forest, it can be calming" Hunter suggested and he is rewarded with a nod.

Bobbi smiled at Skye's response. This is a good sign.

* * *

Jemma.

She was sucked inside the monolith where she ended up slowly deteriorating in a dark sandy place. Her skin looks like it is being burned slowly, her burn scars increases in size until it swallowed her whole body. She screams. A scream of pain and agony. A scream of helplessness.

"Jemma!" Skye screams as she was woken up from her nightmare.

The noise probably woke up the other two people in the cabin and seconds later, they came bursting in Skye's room, guns at the ready. It should be a pretty hilarious sight at the moment considering Hunter is in a shooting stance wearing boxer shorts and a gray shirt and Bobbi is in the same alert stance while wearing pink pajama bottoms and a black tank top. She could have laughed at this, but she can't. Her nightmare, her worry still flashed in her mind. Jemma dying. Jemma screaming. Jemma being helpless.

"Are you alright Skye?" Bobbi asked, lowering her gun after she made sure that there is no threat. She sat beside the raven-haired girl as she patted her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm okay. It's just a nightmare, sorry if I woke you up both" Skye said still looking disheveled.

"Hey, it's okay Skye" Bobbi said "We're going to save Jemma"

After all those nights being with Skye, Bobbi already knows what lurks in Skye's nightmares.

"Yeah, of course, I'm sorry. I just forgot my pills" Skye said closing her eyes again.

"We're here for you Skye, we are worried too, but all we can do is hope and pray that Jemma is okay. SHIELD is working on the monolith" Bobbi said as hunter left the room.

"Yeah, I know, but it's been a month Bob, and all those nightmares are not helping either" Skye said leaning into Bobbi's comforting touch.

Since Jemma's disappearance, Skye always dreams about different situations about what happens after Jemma was sucked by the monolith. And each situation is not pleasant at all.

"Be strong Skye" Bobbi said as she cradled the broken girl and felt her nod against her chest.

She knows that it is not easy. But they will help each other. And they will get Jemma back.

Be strong Skye. Be strong.

* * *

After a few days of staying in the cabin, Skye decided to explore the surrounding forest. Hunter and Bobbi assured her that it is okay for her to take this mission as a vacation because they are still planning. Hunter and Bobbi are still scouting the area and gathering information around the nearest town, so that they can devise a plan after knowing more about the Inhumans in there.

The two always go after they had breakfast and Skye was left to her own devices until they got back. Skye took this opportunity to go deeper into the wilderness where she luckily found a clearing with a small waterfall and a pond at its bottom. The pond is big enough to bathe in but small enough to consider it dangerous.

Every day, after Hunter and Bobbi left, she gathers enough bread and fruits for her to eat until sundown and she needed to go back to their cabin. All day, she just enjoys the silence that envelops the clearing and sometimes she watches some woodland creatures as they found their way into the pond. Sometime she naps and sometimes she meditates remembering the things Agent May taught her about meditation.

After a week of her daily leisure walks to her clearing, she noticed that her nightmares are slowly disappearing and dreamless sleeps replaced it. That is how she knew that Bobbi's idea is good for her. She will be strong for Jemma. She will keep on hoping that one day they will see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again. The next chapter.

On her way to the cabin, she noticed some berry bushes, so she decided to pick some to offer as thanks to her two companions. The days they spent here helped her regain herself more. That’s why slowly, she tries to be herself and be strong.

Once she arrived at the door, she heard a muffled conversation that led her to conclude that Hunter and Bobbi had arrived earlier than she expected. The two always arrive an hour or later after she got back from the clearing so she knew something has happened. She opened the door and proceeded to the kitchen where she found Hunter cooking something and Bobbi slicing up some potatoes.

“Hey, you’re back early” Skye said as she presented her berries to Bobbi. “Here, I saw a bush along the way, I know you like blueberries” She said while handing them to the blonde.

“Oh yes, I love them. Thank you Skye” Bobbi smiled as she popped a berry to her mouth. “How are you today?” She continued to ask the raven-haired girl.

“Fine, how’s the mission going? Why were you back early?” Skye said to divert the conversation into their mission.

Bobbi noticed the shift in the topic but she chooses to leave it like that and answer Skye’s question. “Yeah about that, from the gathered intel around town, there are mysterious disappearances happening since the towns people were informed about the tribes God. They said that people that stayed in the streets past midnight went missing the next day” she explained as she passed the sliced potatoes to Hunter. “The area we scouted that is near the tribe is highly guarded, so we can’t go in further. The guards look like normal tribesmen from a far, but when one guard noticed us, he came to us as if he was crazy, holding a spear, so we had to use the night gun to him. And the thing that we noticed was his eyes. It’s pitch black” she explained as she joined Skye in the table.

“So what do you think it is? What are we going to do?” Skye asks.

“For now, I’m going to report to Coulson and just stay in for the next few days. It’s for sure that those people will be alert, so we just need to lay low for now” Hunter said as he finished making the stew.

“Okay. But, you’re both okay right?” Skye asked worried about them.

“Of course, don’t worry. Let’s eat” Bobbi said with a smile.

Bobbi noticed the change in Skye a few days after they arrived. She knew that the girl is going somewhere deep in the forest where she stays all day. She hoped that whatever Skye does during daytime helps her fight her demons and helps her keep her mind off Jemma’s incident. The nightmares were lessening every night so she hopes that this is a good sign. She needs Skye to be strong. She needs Skye to keep on hoping that Jemma will come back. She doesn’t want to see Skye broken anymore. And she misses Jemma a lot. She wishes that Jemma is okay. She hopes that Jemma is okay.

* * *

 

The following morning, Skye was meditating beside a tree when she heard some rustling behind some bushes. She quickly climbed up a low tree branch to be safe to whatever is coming to her clearing. She knows that it is something big, because woodland creatures didn’t made such noise before. She was waiting for the creature to show itself while she holding a hunting knife that she kept hidden in her boots. Her worries were extinguished when a boy, not older than 10 years old shows himself while carrying a wooden pail.

She noticed that the boy is frail looking and like he hasn’t eaten for a few days. He scooped water using his feeble hands and drank from it eagerly. She immediately felt sympathy for the boy.

After she stashed her knife in her boots, she climbed down cautiously to show her presence to the boy.

“Hey” Skye said, as the boy quickly looked afraid. “It’s okay, I’m Skye”

“Please don’t hurt me” the frightened boy said as Skye took in his appearance.

He wears clothes that are too large for him and he looks thin for a boy his age. He has blonde hair and his most striking feature is his blue eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay, I won’t hurt you” Skye said raising her hands to show that she is not going to hurt the blonde boy.

“Please, I don’t have anything. I’m just gathering water for our house” the boy said still looking scared.

“I’m not going to hurt you, are you okay? You look like you haven’t eaten” Skye said, hoping that the boy accepts her help.

“I must go now, father may be back anytime” the boy said.

“Where do you live? I can help you carry your pail” Skye stated as she started to go near the boy.

The boy flinched at her movements so she stopped. “Hey, I’m not going to hurt you, I just want to help. Here, I have some bread. Do you want some?” She offered her bag of bread to the blonde boy.

The boy looks cautious, but Skye thought that his hunger came first before his safety when he decided to accept the bread from her.

“You should eat. I’m Skye again. What’s your name?” Skye said as the boy bites into his bread.

“I’m Aden” the boy timidly answered while chewing on his bread carefully.

“Do you live nearby? I have been staying her for a few weeks already and this is the first time that I saw you” Skye stated as she watches the boy finish his bread.

“An almost half hour walk from here” Aden answered while feeling satisfied now that he is not hungry anymore. “Thank you for the bread”

“You’re welcome. Half hour is a long walk. Why are you alone?” Skye asked the boy. They sat down near the pond where the boy started to play with the grass.

“I am waiting for my father to come back. He said that he is going to buy some food in the nearby town” Aden said as he threw rocks to the pond.

“What time did he left? Let’s fill up your pail so that I can accompany you on your way back” Skye proposed, as she picked up the pail.

Aden just nodded and lets Skye carry the pail.

“This way to our house” Aden said.

* * *

 

A few minutes of walking and Skye started again with her questions.

“How old are you Aden?” she said as they walk in a narrow path avoiding large leaves.

“I’m ten” Aden answered as he led the way to their house.

“Where is your mother?” She asked the boy.

“I don’t have one. My father said that she left us, so it’s just me and my father” the boy said as he swatted some leaves along the way.

Skye felt sadness for the boy. She knows the feeling of not having parents. “By the way, you haven’t answered my question, what time did your father left you?” She continued to ask the boy.

“A few days ago. 3 days to be exact” the boy said, confirming Skye’s suspicions.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry Aden. Let’s wait for him if you want” Skye said, hoping that her theories are wrong, that the boy’s father is just late. Even if it’s 3 days late already.

“He said he is going to come back with food, this is the longest time that he went to gather food” the boy said sadly as they arrive into a clearing where a small cabin stood. He ran into the house, hoping that his father have arrived already.

“Father, are you home?” He yelled to the empty cabin. He searched the house thoroughly. When no one answered, his face fell.

“Hey, it’s okay. If you want, I have friends here, we can help you find your father” Skye suggested fearing the worst for the boy’s father. “It’s not safe here, you can come with me before it gets too dark. We can come back tomorrow to check if your father will come back”

“Really? You promise?” Aden looked hopeful as Skye gave her suggestions.

“Yes, so come on, it’s getting dark” Skye smiled at him as he took her hand and they started to walk back to Skye’s cabin.

* * *

 

On their way back, Aden asked Skye some questions.

“Who gave you your name? It’s pretty, like you” Aden said.

“Thank you for the compliment. You’re cute too, I bet you will grow up a handsome man. And to answer your question, I picked my name” Skye smiled while looking at blue questioning eyes. She couldn’t help but be open to the boy. Maybe it is because she sees herself in the boy and he is too naïve and fragile to be ignored for his quest of information.

“Why? You don’t have parents?” He asks, showing that he is still a 10-year-old boy that is eager to find information regardless of his questions impact to Skye.

Skye just laughed it off and said “They’re already dead. And the name they gave me is lame, so I added another name”.

“Oh. Sorry” He looks at the ground for a few seconds and then asks “What is you lame name?” He grinned.

“Ha. You got me there. It’s Daisy” she chuckled at the boy.

“Oh, a flower. Yeah, it’s lame” he laughed at her as Skye shakes her head.

“Hey!” she said while laughing.

They reach their cabin laughing all the way. Bobbi, who decided to rest for the day since they can’t investigate the tribesmen, heard the laughter outside so she peeked at the cabin’s window. She knows that it’s Skye, but she saw a child with her. She should be worried about the child, but seeing Skye laugh again made her forget about it and concluded that Skye must have a reason for this. Skye is starting to heal, and maybe this child can help her after all.

End of chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me hear yout thought, anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> Whatchathink? I'll update later for the next chapter. Have a good day guys!


End file.
